¡¿QUIEN FUE!
by alquiem
Summary: Sasuke esta furioso y ha reunido a un grupo de compañeros solo para averiguar quien de entre ellos es el causante de que Hinata lo haya rechazado


Los personajes de Naurot pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

¡¿QUIEN FUE?!

¡Sasuke estaba furioso!, ¡TAN FURIOSO! ¡que no era capaz de expresarlo!, su quijada estaba trabada debido a la presión que ejercía sobre ella, su rostro permanecía impasible delante de aquellos que había llamado a su casa, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Naruto Uzumaki quienes permanecían sentados esperando que su anfitrión, se dignara hablar y ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde su llegada.

- Teme, ¡¿nos vas a decir para que nos llamaste?! ¡¿O solo nos observaras por el resto de la tarde?! – Sasuke no sabía ni por dónde empezar, ¡quería matar a esos cuatro individuos ahí mismo sin dar ninguna explicación y evitarse complicaciones!.

- Grrrrrrr, ¡bien! ¡Si nos vas a hacer perder el tiempo yo mejor me voy! – dijo el Inuzuca levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose furiosamente hacia la ventana (por alguna razón ninguno de ellos parece saber para qué sirven las puertas). Su intento de escapar fue interrumpido por un kunai que paso rozando su cara – ¡Hey!, ¡¿cuál es la idea genio?!.

- ¡Ninguno de ustedes saldrá de este lugar hasta que hayamos hablado! – La voz lúgubre y fría del Uchiha, les indico que aquello iba en serio

- Entonces comienza, ¡todos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir! – dijo sin perder el control el Hyuga.

- Ayer fui a hablar con Hinata – Los cuatro chicos permanecieron observando sin entender a que venía aquello – Le pedí que fuera mi novia – todos lo observaban - ¡me rechazo!.

- No es de nuestra incumbencia – Shino Aburame, aunque respetuoso no encontraba sentido a la información dada por el Uchiha. Por otro lado una sonrisa llena de orgullo se posaba en los labios del Hyuga. De pronto comenzaron a tocar la puerta del cuarto, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que abrir, la frente de Sasuke fue rápidamente golpeada por un par de dedos, frente a él se encontraba su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha que sonreía amenamente.

- ¡Hola hermanito!, ¡¿podríamos hablar?! hay algo que quisiera comunicarte.

- ¡Itachi! ¡¿Por si no lo has notado?! ¡Tengo una reunión importante aquí!, ¡¿podrías venir en otro momento?! – Itachi se asomo y vio a todos aquellos chicos en la habitación de su hermano a quienes dio un rápido saludo antes de regresar su atención a Sasuke nuevamente.

- ¡Bueno!, lo que pasa es que… tome una importante decisión en mi vida y me gustaría que tu…

- ¡Itachi! ¡el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo!, ¡no importa si nuestro padre lo dice o el consejo de shinobis lo dice o si toda la maldita aldea lo cree! ¡NO ES ASI!, ¡todos tenemos cosas importantes así que vuelve más tarde! – El mal humor de Sasuke era percibido por todos aquellos dentro de la habitación, Itachi encogió los hombros y asintió antes de darse la media vuelta pero se detuvo antes de marchar.

- ¡Ah!, por cierto, ¡ando algo escaso de fondos!, ¿me podrías prestar algo de efectivo?, ¡prometo regresártelo en un par de semanas!.

- ¡Dios Itachi!, ¡¿qué haces con todo el maldito dinero que ganas?! ¡Eres el shinobi mejor pagado en toda la aldea!– Sasuke estaba molesto y lo menos que quería era lidiar con su hermano.

- Bueno… hice un par de gastos fuertes, si todo sale como planeo tendré que dar una gran fiesta en un par de meses, verás hay una propuesta importante en mi vida y deseo…. – Sasuke saco su billetera y prácticamente se la arrojo al rostro.

- ¡Ten! ¡Lamento haber preguntado! ¡Con la suerte que tengo será para anunciar que eres el primer líder de la nueva alianza de naciones shinobi! ¡Solo desaparece!, ¡tengo un asunto importante aquí! – Itachi agradeció y se marcho del lugar. Sasuke vio como su hermano se alejaba antes de cerrar la puerta de un fuerte portazo. Se volvió hacia aquellos jóvenes y continúo con lo anterior.

- No fue el rechazo de Hinata lo que me hizo reunirlos aquí, ¡fue la razón por la que Hinata me rechazo! ¡Y sé que uno de ustedes es el maldito culpable!, ¡así que hablen!, ¡¿quién de ustedes ha tenido un romance con Hinata?!, los cuatro se miraron antes de posar nuevamente su mirada en el Uchiha.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando Uchiha?! – El rostro de Neji por fin se mostraba molesto.

- ¡lo que dije!, ¡Hinata ha tenido un romance con alguno de ustedes! y quiero saber ¡¿con quién?!.

- ¿Para que teme?, ¡piensas golpearlo hasta que se aleje de Hinata y así tener alguna oportunidad! – Sasuke golpeo a Naruto con fuerza.

- ¡Cállate maldito dobe!, ¡quiero saberlo porque amo a Hinata! ¡Y el maldito necesita hacerse responsable! – Ahora todos veían a Sasuke con curiosidad, duda, molestia e incomprensión – Yo… - Sasuke noto que todos pedían una explicación – prometí no decir nada, ¡pero si es necesario lo hare! – Aquella pausa hizo que todos en la habitación se tensaran – Hinata… ella… tsk, ¡está embarazada! – Lo había dicho, lo soltó de un golpe, ahora el silencio se hizo denso y la tensión podía sentirse en el aire, luego Sasuke se volvió hacia el Hyuga tomándolo rudamente por el cuello de su yukata – ¡Así que responde Hyuga!, ¡tú eres su guardián!, ¡jamás te separas de ella!, ¡el que mejor oportunidad tenia de aprovecharse de ella! ¡Eres tú!, ¡así que escupe ya! –Nada, no había reacción de parte de Neji parecía estar en un profundo estado de shock su cerebro simplemente había colapsado con la información y estaba en blanco, Sasuke iba a golpearlo cuando Naruto y Kiba lo detuvieron.

- ¡Detente teme!, ¡¿que no ves que Neji está en estado de shock?! – Naruto aplicaba toda su fuerza para evitar que Sasuke se moviera.

- ¡Es su versión de desmayarse!, ¡claro! ¡Es demasiado orgulloso para caer al piso como lo hace Hinata! ¡Pero es lo mismo!, ¡la mayoría de los Hyuga son muy sensibles en cuestiones emocionales! – Kiba sostenía su brazo derecho aplicando todo su peso para evitar que lo moviera. Finalmente Sasuke comprendió que sería inútil golpearlo y trato de controlarse. Nuevamente la puerta comenzó a sonar pero esta vez Shino abrió. Nuevamente Itachi estaba en la puerta**,** Itachi miro dentro de la habitación y noto que Naruto y Kiba estaban sobre su hermano, pero simplemente encogió los hombros, no quería que Sasuke se molestara mas con el por meterse en sus asuntos, luego se volvió hacia a Neji que estaba frente de su hermano.

- ¡Disculpen no quería interrumpir!, nh, Disculpa Neji, estoy escribiendo una tarjeta y probablemente tendré que hacerlo con algunas invitaciones y bueno… ¡Hyuga se escribe H-y-u-g-a, H-y-u-u-g-a o H-y-û-g-a?, es que lo he visto escrito de los tres modos y no estoy seguro de cómo…– Itachi noto que Neji permanecía sin parpadear, Itachi busco explicación en el Aburame.

- Una noticia bastante fuerte – dijo aquel chico sin decir más.

- ¿Shock emocional? – Shino asintió ante la pregunta de Itachi, sabía que algo así podía pasar pronto o tardar algunas horas – ¡bien! ¡No importa! ¡Le preguntare a alguien más! - Itachi se retiro preguntándose qué tanto pasaba en aquel lugar. Cuando la puerta se cerró Shino dirigió su atención hacia Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que el culpable esta aquí? – Sasuke se volvió hacia el Aburame y suspirando profundamente decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era controlarse y sentarse.

- Hinata dijo que la persona en cuestión, era alguien que siempre había estado ahí, cuidándola, alentándola y haciéndola sentir mejor cuando más lo necesitaba – luego los miro a todos ellos - ¡y solo ustedes encajan en esa descripción!.

- ¿Hiashi sama lo sabe? – La voz de Neji era casi fantasmagórica pero por lo menos ya había reaccionado. Sasuke desvió la mirada en un ademan de molestia.

- Hinata dice que fue él quien lo descubrió, cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a entrenar su Byakugan lo detecto, según ella su padre fue muy comprensivo y está de acuerdo en que tenga al bebe – Neji comenzó a sudar frio.

- No entiendo, si Hinata está embarazada ¿por qué no exige al sujeto que la embarazo que cumpla? – Kiba parecía confundido ante la situación.

- Según ella él no lo sabe todavía y me pidió no decirlo, quiere que este con ella por amor y no por obligación – Sasuke parecía aún más molesto – ¡Para mí que solo quiso burlarse de ella porque me dijo que desde el "incidente" no ha vuelto a verlo! - Sasuke miraba el rostro de Neji pero era completamente ilegible.

- Neji está descartado – Shino fue objeto de tres pares de miradas – ¡No se ha separado de Hinata en todo este tiempo! ¡Como bien dices! - Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y entonces se volvió hacia Naruto.

- Bien dobe, si Neji no fue, la opción más obvia entonces ¡eres tú! – Naruto abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio el dedo índice de Sasuke señalarlo, luego se señalo a sí mismo con incredulidad.

- ¡¿Por qué yo?! – los ojos de todos rodaron en la habitación.

- ¡Eres idiota! o ¡¿Qué?! – Naruto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kiba – Hinata siempre ha tenido sentimientos por ti.

- Además que eres lo suficientemente torpe para olvidarte de las cosas importantes – dijo Shino sin inmutarse

- ¡Sin mencionar que según ella el tipo en cuestión siempre la animo en todo! ¡Y eso hiciste tu en el examen Chuunin!, ¡aunque gracias a ello Neji casi la mata! – Neji miro con furia a Sasuke, ¡eso era algo que no quería recordar!.

- ¡Un momento Teme!, ¿tu como sabes eso?, ¡según recuerdo Kakashi sensei te llevo con él a otro lado! – Sasuke rodo sus ojos.

- Fue algo muy sabido, además Itachi estuvo presente, el me conto.

- Si lo recuerdo, ¡fue uno de los que me detuvo antes de que lastimara a Hinata! – afirmo Neji.

- Me dijo que paso a visitarla después de los exámenes y que no se alejo de ella hasta que los médicos le dijeron que ya podía ponerse en pie – aseguro Sasuke

- Grrr, ¡mejor se hubiera quedado en el hospital!, ¡se le ocurrió ir a ver la pelea de Naruto y Neji y su corazón se resintió!, si no fuera por aquel médico ANBU ¡estaría muerta! – dijo Kiba recordando cómo después de haberla curado lo había puesto fuera de combate – por cierto, ¡alguien puede decirme! ¡¿qué paso después?!, yo… estaba noqueado.

- El abuelo Hidaki dijo que el ANBU huyo cuando vio como Itachi se acercaba, lo que hiso que lo persiguiera junto con los demás guardias, todo fue muy confuso, lo que sé es que alguien aprovecho la confusión para llevarse a Hinata sama, así que fui por ella – Decía Neji con los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba aquel incidente- Gracias a Hiashi sama salvamos a Hinata sama, cuando volvimos a la aldea vimos que todo era un caos – Neji las imágenes nuevamente - ¡estúpido Uchiha!, hubieras derrotado a Gaara rápidamente en vez de hacerlo perder el control, por tu culpa se armo todo un lio.

- Uno que le costó la vida al viejo Sarutobi – decía Naruto recordando con tristeza al anciano.

- También le costó la vida a Orochimaru, Itachi lo detuvo, gracias a eso supo que estabas en peligro – dijo Kiba dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

- No fue mi culpa, fue planeado por Orochimaru en primer lugar y finalmente detuvimos a Gaara y el ataque a Konoha, porque me echan la culpa?! Tambien yo Sali herido en ese ataque lo olvidan- Cuando regresamos a la villa mi hermano me llevo a casa pero no lo volví a ver sino hasta el día siguiente.

- Yo lo vi en el hospital – dijo Neji - parecía completamente fuera de sí, Hinata estaba consolándolo, me imagino que alguno de sus amigos salió lastimado en el ataque a la aldea, porque alcance a oír que pedía perdón por no estar ahí – Sasuke parecía triste pero luego algo hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de enojo de nuevo.

- Esto no se trata de Itachi si no de Hinata, ¡Naruto!, ¡vas a confesar! ¡¿O qué?! – Naruto pareció confundido nuevamente.

- ¿Confesar que teme?.

- ¡Que te aprovechaste de Hinata! ¡Idiota! – dijo Kiba volviendo a golpear a Naruto.

- ¡Aww!, ¡¿por qué habría de hacer eso?! – ahora los tres se acercaron al rostro de Naruto queriendo golpearlo.

- Hinata tenia o tiene un interés amoroso en ti – Naruto se rasco la nuca.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡No lo sabía!, ¡jamás me dijo nada! – Ante esto todos reaccionaron golpeando, pateando, escupiendo, mordiendo y llenándolo de insectos hasta que quedo hecho polvo en el suelo.

- ¡Eres un Idiota!, ¡Hinata se te confeso durante la pelea contra aquel maleante Pein! – Naruto se levanto con dificultad y comenzó a recordar, luego golpeo la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho.

- ¡Es cierto!, pero… ¡Hinata nunca me pidió que le diera una contestación! – Todos lo miraron con ganas de repetir los golpes.

- ¡Es obvio que cuando alguien te dice sus sentimientos espera algún tipo de contestación!, ¡además no creo que pudiera pedirte que lo hicieras cuando estaba inconsciente con una varilla enterrada en el abdomen!, ¡¿si quiera fuiste a verla al hospital?! - Naruto se rasco la nuca bastante avergonzado.

- No, yo… La verdad, me bloquee, cuando vi que salía herida por mi causa solo atine a enfurecerme, luego me transforme en el Kyubi y… ¡bueno ustedes saben!, pensé que había quedado claro que le tengo cariño, jamás pensé que tuviera que aclarar algo – Luego pensó en aquellos acontecimientos - si no hubiera sido porque Itachi nos salvo todos, ¡estaríamos muertos!, ¡peleo contra Pein y lo venció con cuatro simples Kunais! – Sasuke pareció sentirse orgulloso.

- Esos simples kunais dieron directamente en los ojos de Pein durante su técnica más fuerte – dijo simplemente pero su voz tenía un aire de emoción.

- Gracias a eso cuando volví a mi forma pudimos encontrar al verdadero Pein, era un buen tipo después de todo, ¡revivió a todos!, ¡increíble que Itachi me dejara solo para hablar con él!

- Recuerdo que Sakura estaba curando a Hinata pero Itachi llego y se la llevo en brazos, si no se hubiera movido con rapidez tal vez ella estaría muerta ahora – todos guardaron silencio por un momento ante el comentario de Neji. La puerta volvió a sonar nuevamente, fue kiba quien abrió esta vez, Itachi estaba frente a ellos lucia excepcionalmente pulcro, su pantalón y camisa negra resaltaban su físico, se había recogido el pelo y llevaba puesta una loción bastante agradable a los sentidos.

- Tengo que salir, así que se quedaran solos ¡no vayan a destruir la casa! – todos lo miraron con ojos molestos – ¡bien! ¡No se molesten conmigo!, ¡solo quiero un lugar al cual regresar a dormir!, ¡por lo menos hasta que tenga mi propia casa! – sonrió con satisfacción y salió del lugar.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio hasta que Kiba hablo.

- Ahora entiendo porque Hinata se veía tan cabizbaja después de aquello, ¡jamás recibió una contestación por parte del cabeza hueca! – Naruto pareció apenarse y su rostro se entristeció.

- ¡Debería pedirle disculpas por eso! ¡Simplemente estaba tan emocionado de que todos me consideraran un héroe que se me olvido! – Dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz – ¡aunque no sé como lo tome después de tanto tiempo! – continuo casi en un susurro

- Kiba, ¿por qué no hablaste con ella? – dijo Shino viendo a su compañero de equipo.

- Bueno verás, parecía no querer compañía, se apartaba de todos e iba al bosque, se sentaba bajo un gran árbol cerca del lago de la cascada, una vez quise acercarme pero note que parecía tener una conversación consigo misma, así que no quise interrumpir – Todos parecieron guardar silencio ante las implicaciones de aquello, Hinata había sufrido y lo había hecho sola – cuando regresaba del bosque siempre se veía más animada - Luego Sasuke recordó algo.

- ¡¿Te refieres al gran árbol donde está la gran roca gris?! – Kiba miro a Sasuke y asintió

- ¡¿La conoces?! – pregunto Shino, no muchos iban por aquellos rumbos.

- Tsk, parece que Itachi vive ahí, cada vez que quiere estar solo o meditar va y se sienta en aquella roca con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, una costumbre que tiene desde los 13 años, ¡siempre que se pierde lo encuentro ahí!, ¡siempre está rodeado de animales!, ¡lo juro! ¡Es un imán para todas las criaturas tímidas de Konoha! – Sasuke pareció recordar como su hermano se la pasaba rodeado de animales hasta que alguien más se acercaba a él, entonces todas aquellas criaturas parecían desaparecer. Luego su pensamiento regreso a lo que le preocupaba en aquel momento, viendo la consternación de Neji y la idiotez de Naruto se volvió hacia Kiba.

- Bien entonces, el siguiente en la lista de sospechosos eres tu Kiba, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? – Kiba levanto la mirada y se tenso cuando vio todas las miradas puesta en el.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Uchiha? ¡Yo jamás tocaría a Hinata de manera inapropiada! ¡Es como mi hermana! bueno en realida mi hermana tiene mal genio pero eso no viene al caso– Sasuke frunció el seño y lo señalo con el dedo.

- ¡Durante la cuarta guerra ninja te la pasabas junto a ella!, ¡por no mencionar que en todas las misiones de su equipo también! – Kiba lo miro con ojos molestos y "¡_de estas olvidando de lo obvio!"._

- Si mal no recuerdo jamás estuvimos solos, en las misiones estábamos con Shino y Kurenai sensei y durante la cuarta guerra ninja Neji no se nos separaba.

- Excepto cuando el Zetsu blanco nos ataco, yo quede sin energía – dijo Neji cruzando los brazos y viendo de mala gana a Kiba.

- ¡Y Hinata jamás se alejo de ti!, ¡porque no quería que le pasara nada a su niisan! – Neji cerró los ojos, no tenia forma de discutir aquello – luego aquellos zombis atacaron, de solo acordarme me dan nauseas, afortunadamente Itachi nos dio un respiro antes de ir con Sasuke a detener a Kabuto.

- Nh, Itachi perdió su ojo izquierdo en esa pelea – dijo Sasuke con algo de tristeza.

- ¡Como si lo extrañara!, gracias a Shisui ahora Itachi tiene un eterno Mangekyo sharingan en su ojo izquierdo, ¡¿quién diría que Shisui le daría a guardar su ojo antes de suicidarse?!, cuando el motivo se supo Danzo fue ejecutado después de haber devuelto el ojo derecho, para evitar la revuelta Uchiha .

- Si, ¡si antes era fuerte ahora es peor!, no solo sus poderes anteriores permanecen, ahora también puede usar el jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante y controlar mentes, no creo que haya nadie que se quiera meter con el – todos asintieron ante el comentario de Naruto – ¡¿No entiendo porque no acepto ser Hokage?!, ¡a tu padre casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando Itachi se paro firmemente ante los demás shinobis y dijo textualmente 'paso'! – El recuerdo de eso hiso enfurecer a Sasuke.

- ¡No estamos hablando de Itachi!, ¡sino de Hinata y de quien es el padre de su hijo! – Shino, ¡sé que es prácticamente imposible y absurdo que Hinata se meta con alguien que escupe insectos por cada poro de su cuerpo!, ¡pero solo quedas tu!, ¡así que habla! – Shino acomodo sus lentes.

- No veo que ese sea un problema, los Aburame nos hemos reproducido sin tener ningún conflicto con los insectos que viven dentro de nuestros cuerpos, ¡de hecho!, cuando llega el momento de reproducirnos, el calor que se genera por la excitación hace que los insectos abandonen las cavidades corpóreas que permiten el paso del esperma con el fin de…

- ¡tata rararararara! – Naruto comenzó a tararear con fuerza mientras tapaba sus oídos para evitar seguir escuchando tal explicación.

- ¡Por esta vez estoy de acurdo con el idiota!, ¡no necesitamos saber eso Shino!, ¡solo dinos que paso entre tú y Hinata y no me refiero a los detalles específicos del funcionamiento de tu cuerpo cuando reacciona con alguna chica! – dijo gritando Kiba.

- En realidad no hay nada que decir porque no paso nada – Todos lo voltearon a mirar y luego suspiraron derrotados, pero inmediatamente la mirada de Sasuke se enfureció.

- ¡A mi no me engañan! ¡Se que alguno de ustedes fue!, ¿quien además de ustedes pudo estar cerca de Hinata el tiempo suficiente para empezar un romance? ¡No se podrán escapar tan fácilmente! quiero saber ¡¿QUIEN FUE?!– Sasuke estaba furioso demasiado para notar lo obvio, Naruto y Kiba parecían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, Shino no parecía tener deseos de meterse en asuntos fuera de su incumbencia, no así Neji, quien se levanto de manera abrupta.

- ¡TE MATARE UCHIHA! – Neji lanzo una gran cantidad de energía volando la puerta de la habitación (tal vez no quería destruir algo útil). Todos se quedaron de piedra menos Shino quien acomodo sus lentes de manera serena. Naruto y Kiba se lanzaron sobre Neji mientras Sasuke se ponía en pie en posición de ataque

- ¡¿De qué hablas Hyuga?! – Sasuke pensó que lo estaba acusando.

- ¡No tu idiota! me refiero ¡A TU MALDITO HERMANO!

- ¡Explícate Neji! ¡Ahora! – Exigió Sasuke.

- En toda esta maldita conversación, en cada maldita situación en la que Hinata estaba envuelta también aparecía a colación tu maldito hermano, ¡solo el! aparte de nosotros, ¡estaba junto a Hinata en todo momento! – Ahora Sasuke se congelo, ¡era cierto! ¡La sed de venganza había despertado en él!.

- ¡TE MATARE ITACHI! – Ahora la pared de la habitación que daba a la calle volaba en mil pedazos junto con la única ventana de la habitación.

Tanto Naruto como Kiba no podían contener a los dos furiosos shinobis de alto poder por mucho tiempo, así que ellos junto con Shino no tuvieron más remedio que perseguirlos, esperando alcanzarlos antes de que alguien saliera lastimado y considerando que estaban buscando a Itachi ¡lo más probable es que ellos dos fueran quienes salieran lastimados!

Sasuke y Neji buscaban a Itachi con desesperación, sin encontrarlo por ningún lado.

- ¡Vayamos al bosque! – dijo Sasuke, lo que Neji entendió perfectamente, Kiba, Shino y Naruto vieron como aquellos dos tomaban rumbo hacia el bosque.

- ¡Se dirigen al gran árbol! – Dijo Kiba en comprensión.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Antes de que hagan algo realmente idiota! – dijo Naruto por lo que sus compañeros lo vieron con cara incrédula – ¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy el único que hace idioteces!.

Se movían con rapidez pronto los alcanzaron justo antes de que llegaran, cuando sus pies se detuvieron los rostros de todos se quedaron en blanco y sin respirar, en aquel gran árbol, debajo de sus verdes hojas estaba Itachi Uchiha de rodillas frente a la mujer que amaba Hinata Hyuga, colocaba con gentileza un anillo de diamante en la pequeña y blanca mano de la Hyuga, después de lo cual se besaban con ternura. La mano de Naruto se poso sobre el hombro de Sasuke, dándole ánimos

- ¡Creo que ya no necesitas preocuparte Teme! – Los ojos de Sasuke se entristecieron, luego se cerraron y volvieron a abrirse con aquella fuerza en su mirada.

- Más le vale que no lo arruine ¡o lo matare! – Neji asintió.

- ¡Solo si llegas primero que yo! – y diciendo esto aquellos chicos, se dieron la vuelta a sabiendas de que aquello era un momento íntimo que no debería ser interrumpido.

- ¿cómo crees que tome la noticia de que va ha ser padre? – pregunto Naruto con aquella sonrisa zorruna.

- Tsk, ¡conoces a Itachi!, ¡seguro lo tomara con calma y comenzara los preparativos necesario de inmediato! – decía Sasuke sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¡ITACHII! – El grito de Hinata hizo que todos se volvieran a ver la escena, Itachi se encontraba tirado inconsciente en frente de Hinata.

- ¡O tal vez! ¡El más grande de los shinobi solo se desmaye! – completo Kiba con burla mientras todos regresaban corriendo hasta la feliz pareja


End file.
